


Türchen 31 - Observierung

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [27]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Wenn die Stimmen lauter werden, dann weiß Iker, dass es wieder an der Zeit ist zu handeln.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Türchen 31 - Observierung

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist soweit - hier ist das allerletzte Türchen! Es ist für Dragao und es geht raus mit einem ganz ganz dicken Danke für deine Hilfe - dafür, dass du oft auch auf den letzten Drücker (wofür ich verantwortlich bin, hups) noch mal meine Geschichten durchliest und so nun doch schon ein Weilchen an meiner Seite stehst ♥
> 
> Das zweite Dankeschön geht raus an - euch alle! Vielen Dank, dass ihr mich auf dieser Reise begleitet habt - es war wirklich sehr interessant, in alle möglichen Richtungen. Ich nehm aus dieser Zeit echt viel mit - und ich hoffe, ich konnte euch das Jahresende ein bisschen versüßen ♥ ... oder äh, aufregend gestalten oder so? Je nach Art der Geschichte. :D
> 
> In dem Sinne - ich hoffe, ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen und ich hoffe, man liest sich bald wieder ♥

Wenn die Stimmen lauter werden, dann weiß Iker, dass es wieder an der Zeit ist zu handeln.

Eigentlich hat er gerade Besseres zu tun. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, tippt und tippt und tippt - er hat endlich in den Fluss gefunden, er findet endlich die richtigen Worte. Wenn er jetzt durchhält, höchstens mal zwischendurch aufsteht, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen und damit hoffentlich seine Schreibzeit zu verlängern, dann kommt er heute bei seiner Doktorarbeit ein gutes Stück weiter, das hat er im Gefühl. Wenn es endlich mal läuft...

Doch dann werden die Stimmen lauter und Iker gibt auf.

Natürlich könnte er die Geräusche aus der Wohnung unter sich ignorieren. Wenn er sich richtig konzentriert, schafft er tatsächlich, sie auszublenden - im Notfall setzt er sich seine Kopfhörer auf, dann ist wirklich Ruhe.

Aber es geht hier nicht nur um den Lärm. Es geht hier um das Wissen, dass eine der Stimmen zu Sergio gehört.

Also setzt Iker seine Brille ab und fährt sich mit einem Seufzen durch die Haare. Wenn er Glück hat, kommt er wieder in seinen Fluss, wenn er das, was er vorher geschrieben hat, durchliest... Dass er jetzt nicht weiterschreiben kann, steht jedoch fest.

Viel Zeit lässt er sich nicht. Er speichert seine Datei ab, dann klappt er seinen Laptop zu und steht auf. Ein kurzer Abstecher zur Garderobe, wo er sich seine Jacke schnappt, danach seinen Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbord, das Handy von der Ablage und den Geldbeutel aus der Schublade.

Dann verlässt er die Wohnung.

Die Stimmen sind hier draußen, auf dem Flur, noch deutlicher zu hören. Zum wiederholten Male fragt sich Iker, ob denn sonst niemand mitbekommt, was hier los ist - oder ob einfach niemand etwas tut. Gesehen hat er nämlich bisher noch niemanden, wenn er vor der Türe wartet und überlegt, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist.

Iker ist der einzige, der sich darum schert. Iker ist der einzige, der sich Sorgen um Sergio macht. Und verdammt, das tut weh, so unglaublich weh - so sehr, dass es gar keine Frage ist, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Es könnte die schlechteste Idee sein, die Iker je gekommen ist - und selbst dann wäre sie noch besser als das, was da drinnen passiert.

Er drückt den Klingelknopf neben der Türe, mustert das vergilbte Namensschild hinter dem Plastik. Die schrägen Buchstaben von 'Ramos' bringen ihn jedes Mal wieder zum Grinsen.

Dann öffnet sich die Türe. Im Türrahmen erscheinen zwei Männer - einer mit tiefschwarzen Haaren und abweisendem Blick, einer mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und hoffnungsvollem Blick. (Die Hoffnung verschwindet jedoch sofort, als sich der schwarzhaarige Mann kurz umdreht.)

"Hi." Iker räuspert sich, er streckt sich etwas. Gerade Körperhaltung, souveränes Auftreten - er kann nicht sagen, ob diese Kleinigkeiten einen Unterschied machen, aber sicher ist sicher. "Ich muss zum Observatorium. Und ich brauche Sergio."

Der Schwarzhaarige bleibt ruhig. Nur sein Blick verändert sich, wandelt sich nun zu feindselig. Klar, Iker schneit einfach so herein... Das ist eine Privatangelegenheit, das hat er Iker schon oft genug klar gemacht.

Bis Iker eines Tages auf die rettende Idee kam, Sergio als seinen Helfer einzuspannen. Wenn er klingelt, um Sergio abzuholen, kocht sein Freund zwar vor Wut, aber er kann nichts dagegen sagen.

"Oh, ist es wieder soweit? Moment, ich hol' nur schnell meine Jacke." Sergio klingt in erster Linie beflissentlich, doch Iker ist sich sicher, dass da auch Erleichterung in seiner Stimme liegt. Hört sein Freund das auch? Ist das ein Problem?

Selbst wenn es das ist - er wagt es nicht, etwas dagegen zu sagen. So tritt Sergio kurz darauf aus der Wohnung und sie machen sich auf dem Weg zu Ikers Auto.

Sie brechen das Schweigen erst, als Iker sich in den Verkehr auf der Hauptstraße einfädelt. "Danke, Iker."

Iker seufzt leise. Für einen Moment spart er sich noch die Erwiderung, er konzentriert sich erst einmal darauf, seinen Platz im Dauerstau von Madrid zu finden. Dann wendet er sich Sergio zu. "Willst du dich nicht endlich von ihm trennen?"

"Eigentlich schon." Kurz sieht Sergio ihm in die Augen, doch dann sieht er ganz schnell weg. Und Ikers Kehle schnürt sich zu.

Immer wieder das Gleiche. Immer wieder hört er die Stimmen, das Schreien, aus der Wohnung unter sich. Immer wieder rettet er Sergio aus dieser Situation. Immer wieder sitzt Sergio in seinem Auto, mal mit Augenringen, die zeigen, dass er nicht nur diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen hat, mal mit blauen Flecken. Immer wieder fahren sie zum Observatorium, obwohl Iker dort aktuell gar keine Messungen hat. Und immer wieder sagt Sergio, dass er sich eigentlich ja schon trennen will.

Mittlerweile verzichtet er auf den Zusatz. Mittlerweile sagt er nicht mehr, dass das unmöglich ist. Weil sein Freund Iker kennt, weil sein Freund spürt, dass da etwas im Busch ist, weil Sergio, wenn er schon einen neuen Weg einschlägt, diesen Weg mit Iker gehen will, das unter diesen Umständen nicht geht.

Und trotzdem weiß Iker, dass er das denkt.

Und trotzdem tut es weh.


End file.
